


Entracte.

by drakhus67820



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jonerys AU Fest, Love, Operas, Tumblr Prompt, jon is always a bastard, jon is ashara son, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakhus67820/pseuds/drakhus67820
Summary: In the middle of a boring Opera, Jon and the princess want to share an intime moment...unfortunatly for the both, thing don't go like they have wanted.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Entracte.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faiseuse_d_Histoires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiseuse_d_Histoires/gifts).

> I want to thanks horsemanoftheapocolypse/MK31 for his GREAT help in the correcting! 
> 
> The story is dedicated to Faiseuse-d-histoire who have send me the prompt "Accidentally saving the Day".  
By the way if you want to ask me prompt don't hesitate: here is the link =)  
https://drakhus.tumblr.com/post/188797387687/jonerys-prompt-i-need-motivation-for-write  
Good reading!

Daenerys could hear Jon's heart beating fast, echoing his own. They should not have snuck together. Everyone knew how dangerous it could be. Even more considering their dress status.

Between Jon whose uniform jacket was open, revealing his glorious body and his hair loosened. As she was with her gown revealing her breasts and the red marks that dotted them, it left little to the imagination what kind of activity the two lovers had indulged in.

What a story it would be if the tabloids caught wind of that! She could already see the headline: "Scandal! The Princess and the bastard officer, caught in a box in the Opera of King's Landing "or any other catchy and unflattering title.

What was probably the worst was that the two individuals who had interrupted them seemed to be engaged in the same activity as she and Jon had started earlier.

Daenerys felt a hint of regret, thinking that it was she who had dragged Jon into that empty box. The opera had never been his favorite pastime. Unfortunately, it had been the will of her brother the king that she be present to please his wife Queen Elia.

The opera came out of the Queen's patronage program, which worshiped the arts of all kinds. Naively, Daenerys had thought it was useless. It was only after her return from Essos that she paid more attention to what the queen was financing. Elia was smarter than she thought, she had to admit. Using the arts to promote her ideas and agenda? Cunning.

Recently, all Westeros' theaters were flooded with plays depicting the Blackfyre as the dregs of humanity. Their enemies were portrayed in the most insulting and ridiculous way possible while the heroes of the recent battle were portrayed as paragons of virtue. To Jon's embarrassment, she added, though the Queen's side with the Stark always put them in the background. A shame when we knew that the Martell had only a marginal role in the most recent Blackfyre rebellion.

Daenerys was not really suspicious, thinking it was an attempt by the queen to recompense her new favorites. But pass the "Prelude" Daenerys had realized that it was still one of the Queen's attempts to convince her sister-in-law of the usefulness of a marriage between Quentyn and her. The message was neither discreet nor even subtle. After all the opera was about "pure love" and "how the love between the two at all conquered" of Prince Maron and Daenerys Martell, his ancestor.

Daenerys had sent a venomous glance to his sister-in-law. For nothing better, Jon, who had been invited by Prince Aegon, was also there. He, too, had understood the message of the room. Which did not help Daenery’s mood

Daenerys took advantage of the intermission to join Jon and Aegon. A meeting which was very quickly interrupted by the queen, dissatisfied with her son. It had to be said that despite his attempts, her nephew was asleep at the end of the first act.

Both of them were discreetly eclipsed in a terraced lodge that was to serve as a storage room. they had scarcely closed the door before Daenerys stormed Jon's lips. Their passion was unfortunately interrupted when a big blow followed by swearing and moans of pleasure reached them from the door.

Panicked, they had both taken refuge behind stacked furniture. A narrow and uncomfortable space. Neither she nor Jon had been able to discover the identity of their visitors. Only moans of pleasure escaped from the two lovers.

The situation lasted from what seemed like hours. Finally, the sound of a fist repeatedly knocked against the door surprised all four.

-Quentyn! Open this door immediately! Grumbled the furious voice of her second sister-in-law, Arianne.

The noise of the hastily put on clothes was heard as the two intruders whispered furiously to each other. Daenerys offered Jon a smile of derision. Thinking about before the opera began, she had to endure the serenade promising that she would not make Quentyn a fulfilled man.

Daenerys and Jon held their breath when finally the two intruders opened the door. Followed by footsteps that moved away quickly. Daenerys wanted to leave their hiding places. But Jon stopped her, gesturing to be discreet. The princess gave her a curious look, but she quickly got the answer.

-A Redwyne? Really ? Arianne mocked.

-She has values, Quentyn defended herself in a dripping tone of self-satisfaction. In the dim light Daenerys could see Jon roll his eyes. The princess made a disgusted noise at her brother's remark.

-Make yourself presentable, "snarled the princess of Dorne. Aunt Elia is arranged for you to be in the seat beside Daenerys for the next acts.

-Ah! This is good news! Rejoiced the dornish prince.

-Yes, at least seeing the princess deny you will be more interesting than listening to this opera, derided her eldest sister derisively.

Always hide, Jon and Daenerys exchanged an amused look. The two of them sharing the same thought about the prince. 

-Come on sister! All I need is time alone with her! You will soon see she will think only of me!

The comment amused Daenerys more than the repulsed her. Palm trees will grow beyond the wall before she falls in love with this clown. Despite everything she felt Jon stiffened, the tension in his body clearly indicating that he had not appreciated the frog prince's comment. A whiff of affection spread through her body, enjoying the possessiveness that Jon felt about her.

Silently, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed her bare chest. Little by little she could feel Jon's tension fading away. Unfortunately for Daenerys, she completely forgot about the Martell's presence.

The opera a bell rings. The Entracte was coming to an end. Soon the door slammed shut. Both sighed with relief. They finally came out of their hiding places.

-It was less so, Jon whispered. We should hurry Dany. You have to go back to your place.

-Us, what do you mean? Daenerys mistrusted.

Jon stopped and gave her a sorry look.

-I doubt I can bear to see that fool trying to seduce you on the balcony pier, "Jon explained with a mocking smile

The idea, as tempting as it was, was not good. Jon's reasoning was perfect. She approached Jon to hug him when an idea came to mind.

-You're right, Jon. Let's go. Let's go back to the Silverwing manor.

Jon pulled back in surprise. Doubt and hope dueling in his obsidian eyes.

-But Dany, the queen ...

Daenerys silenced him by kissing him. To hell with the queen and her soporific opera!

Jon and she were going back to the mansion. But not before dragging Elia's "apologies". The queen would complain to Rhaegar without a doubt, but she could easily deal with her big brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have liked this little prompt. Don't hesitate to comment it's always motivating!


End file.
